Boruto : Road To Dad
by Kyuutacchi
Summary: Naruto dan Boruto bertengkar lagi. Dan kini Boruto memilih untuk menjalankan misi bersama timnya, menjauhi ayahnya. Tak disangka, keadaan malah berbalik. Boruto terperangkap di dunia genjutsu bersama dengan Sarada. Dunia yang membuat mereka berdua lebih menyukuri kehidupan mereka. [Boruto ROAD TO NINJA ver.] - Didedikasikan untuk Hari Ayah yang akan mendatang ;)
1. Chapter 1 : How It All Begin

**-~0~-**

 **Road to Dad**

By Kyuutacchi

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Adventure, (Mostly Angst).

Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)

Main Pairing : Pairing yang sudah Canon. ( _Maybe a little Borusara_ )

 ** _WARNING_** :

MISS-TYPO / GARING / EYD TAK TERATUR / FLUFF TANPA KEPASTIAN / SLIGHTLY-OOC / KRIUK-KRIUK.

 ** _SIDE EFFECT_** :

PERHATIAN! DAPAT MEMBUAT PEMBACA DIGANTUNGIN, BANYAK CLIFFHANGER, DITINGGALIN, DITIKUNG, ATAUPUN DIFITNESS—eh maksudnya DIFITNAH!

MOHON MEMBAWA PERALATAN OBAT YANG CUKUP UNTUK MENANGANI **ALUR ANGST** DALAM CERITA INI.

 **-~0~-**

 **Summary :**

Naruto dan Boruto bertengkar lagi, meski tidak separah seperti waktu itu. Akhirnya Boruto lebih memilih menjalankan sebuah misi panjang bersama dengan timnya—untuk menjauhi ayahnya. Selesai misi, Boruto dan Sarada berjalan-jalan dan menemukan sebuah kota kecil. Disitu, mereka ditawari sebuah hidangan lezat mirip ramen. Tanpa diketahui, mereka terperangkap ke dalam sebuah genjutsu, dimana mereka terjebak di sebuah dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui sama sekali. Dunia—yang membuat Boruto dan Sarada lebih mensyukuri hidup mereka yang sekarang. [Boruto : ROAD TO NINJA ver.]

 **-~0~-**

 **A/N :** hOLA, ett typo kan jadinya. Aku author baru, salken. Ini fic Naruto pertama yang aku post di FFN. Udah lama di fandom Naruto, tapi baru bisa bikin cerita sekarang. Sebelumnya, aku mau berterimakasih dulu ama temenku yang udah nge-BETA-in, **_Servark_**.

Singkat cerita, Naruto dkk bukan punya author, tapi milik om Kishimoto, aku semata-mata cuman pinjem karakter anime-nya buat ngejalanin nih cerita…

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – How It All Begin.**

 **.**

"Dasar pak tua! Jelek! Pikun!"

"EHH—apa kau bilang 'ttebayo?!"

"Aku bilang PAK TUA, JELEK, PI—"

"AKU TAU! Nggak usah diulangin kalii!"

"Abis, budek sih!"

"Heehh?! Tambah ngatain~!"

Konohamaru menghela nafas panjang dan mengecek jam dinding. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit mereka saling melontarkan ejekan. Entah itu "Malin kundang" atau "Pak Haji Bolot". Konohamaru benar-benar sudah nggak tahan lagi.

"HORRAAA~!" seru Konohamaru. Boruto dan Naruto serentak terdiam.

"Nanadaime, bisa tidak kita lewat ke bagian dimana misi ini ditandatanganin?" mata kanan Konohamaru berkedut-kedut. Kesabaran jounin ini benar-benar sudah habis.

Naruto melirik ke arah anaknya sekali lagi, lalu menandatangani berkas yang diserahkan Konohamaru. "Maaf merepotkanmu Konohamaru, tapi…ini ada misi rank A. Niatnya ingin kuberikan pada Lee atau paling tidak Mirai, tapi, karena mereka sedang tidak bisa, kurasa kau dan tim-mu bisa mengambilnya." ucap sang Hokage. Konohamaru mengamati map yang berisi berkas-berkas misi rank A yang dimaksud dengan teliti.

Sementara itu, Boruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka. Sungguh, anak ini mudah sekali _baper_. Darimana ia mendapat sifat itu?

"Maaf, Nanadaime-sama. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua misi ini. Tim-ku sudah menjalankan banyak sekali dan mungkin mereka ingin berlibur dari kegiatan ini. Benar 'kan, Boruto?" Konohamaru meminta opini muridnya yang satu itu. Ia berharap, Boruto _–kali ini—_ bisa diajak bernegosiasi.

Boruto melirik perlahan. Tanpa disengaja, iris safir mudanya bertemu dengan iris safir milik sang hokage.

Naruto tersenyum miring, "Mungkin gurumu itu benar, Boruto. Kau kelihatan lelah. Mungkin saatnya kau beristirahat. Lagipula, pikirkan berapa banyak _slurpee_ dan _smoothie_ yang bisa kau beli nanti." goda sang Nanadaime. Boruto tersentak dan bahunya menegang. Kenapa ayahnya bisa tau rencana malas-malasan yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa?

"…atau, apa kau bisa menyelesaikan _satu_ saja misi Rank A?"

 ** _Tidak memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil_** **.**

Boruto ingin ayahnya mengakuinya—mengakui betapa dewasanya ia sekarang.

 ** _Tidak menasihati dan menegurku lagi._**

Boruto tidak ingin diceramahi panjang kali lebar oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya bukan penceramah, tapi cerewetnya luar biasa, dan Boruto tidak suka itu.

 ** _Aku hanya ingin mendengar cerita-cerita masa kecilmu_** **.**

Tak jarang Boruto mengagumi cerita-cerita tentang ayahnya, jauh sebelum beliau menjadi seorang hokage. Cerita-cerita itu mampu membantu Boruto melewati masa-masa sulitnya.

Tapi entah mengapa, Ayahnya sekarang melupakan peraturan pertama dan kedua; tidak memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil dan tidak menasihati dan menegurnya. Meskipun ayahnya terkadang bergurau ataupun menasehati, pasti ada perasaan jengkel yang muncul di benaknya. Atau mungkin ini yang kalian sebut, _pubertas_?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Boruto merampas berkas misi yang ada di meja dan membacanya perlahan. "Baik, siapa takut, _sh**** old man?_ " Boruto menantang Naruto. Menaikkan alis kanannya dan menyeringai. Ia menaruh satu file misi Rank A secara _random_ di atas meja ayahnya. Mengisyaratkan sang hokage untuk menyetujui permintaan misinya.

Konohamaru nyaris tersedak ketika Naruto tertawa kecil.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, " _Good luck, you brat."_

Konohamaru menepuk jidatnya dan jatuh terpingkal. Apa kata Sarada dan Mitsuki, mereka menerima misi rank A, karena putra hokage dan sang hokage mengalami pertengkaran kecil.

[]

* * *

 **Update setiap minggu dan hari rabu. Ku harap kalian menyukai cerita yang kubuat. Ini semata-mata ingin kubuat untuk merayakan Hari Ayah. Tapi, _hey_... setiap hari adalah hari ayah! Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya semua! **

**See you soon ;)**

 **-Kyuutacchi.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mission

**-~0~-**

 **Road to Dad**

By Kyuutacchi

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Adventure, (Mostly Angst).

Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)

Main Pairing : Pairing yang sudah Canon. ( _Maybe a little Borusara_ )

 ** _WARNING_** :

MISS-TYPO / GARING / EYD TAK TERATUR / FLUFF TANPA KEPASTIAN / SLIGHTLY-OOC / KRIUK-KRIUK.

 ** _SIDE EFFECT_** :

PERHATIAN! DAPAT MEMBUAT PEMBACA DIGANTUNGIN, BANYAK CLIFFHANGER, DITINGGALIN, DITIKUNG, ATAUPUN DIFITNESS—eh maksudnya DIFITNAH!

MOHON MEMBAWA PERALATAN OBAT YANG CUKUP UNTUK MENANGANI **ALUR ANGST** DALAM CERITA INI.

 **-~0~-**

 **Summary :**

Naruto dan Boruto bertengkar lagi, meski tidak separah seperti waktu itu. Akhirnya Boruto lebih memilih menjalankan sebuah misi panjang bersama dengan timnya—untuk menjauhi ayahnya. Selesai misi, Boruto dan Sarada berjalan-jalan dan menemukan sebuah kota kecil. Disitu, mereka ditawari sebuah hidangan lezat mirip ramen. Tanpa diketahui, mereka terperangkap ke dalam sebuah genjutsu, dimana mereka terjebak di sebuah dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui sama sekali. Dunia—yang membuat Boruto dan Sarada lebih mensyukuri hidup mereka yang sekarang. [Boruto : ROAD TO NINJA ver.]

 **-~0~-**

 **A/N :** Trims banget atas reviewnya ya. Berharga banget. Dan bikin saya semangat buat ngelanjutin. Oke, semoga chapter ini lebih bagus dan menghibur daripada yang sebelumnya ya. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silakan tanyakan di review ya... _e_ _njoy_!

Singkat cerita, Naruto dkk bukan punya author, tapi milik om Kishimoto, aku semata-mata cuman pinjem karakter anime-nya buat ngejalanin nih cerita…

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The Mission.**

 **.**

Sarada menguap lebar dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu dan mulutnya tertutup rapat. Mencoba menahan agar tidak menguap kembali. Mitsuki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan meregangkan semua otot-ototnya. Konohamaru melepaskan syal biru-nya untuk membetulkan posisinya dan berniat melilitkannya kembali di leher, namun ia melihat salah satu muridnya kedinginan.

Boruto Uzumaki—menggosok kedua telapak tangannya sembari meniup-niupnya. Uap kecil mengepul dari mulutnya ketika ia menghembuskan nafas.

Konohamaru menatap Boruto beberapa menit, sampai yang ditatapi pun tersadar. Boruto terkesiap dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Konohamaru. Mulutnya maju beberapa senti. Sehingga membentuk _pouty-face_.

 _Imut banget_ , batin Konohamaru. Tanpa diperintah, Konohamaru langsung melilitkan syalnya pada leher muridnya. Tidak terlalu rapat, namun juga tidak renggang. Pas untuk menghangatkan leher.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan semua ini," ucap Boruto yang masih merengut.

Konohamaru menghela nafas dan mengangkat satu alis, "Aku juga tidak butuh persetujuanmu untuk merawat murid-muridku," ucapnya dengan tenang dan tersenyum miring.

Kalah dalam berdebat, Boruto akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja.

"Bulan ini, salju yang turun lumayan banyak ya," timbrung Mitsuki. Ia mencoba meredakan kekakuan di antara mereka. Sarada manggut-manggut dan menengadahkan tangannya untuk menunggu butiran-butiran _snowflake_ agar jatuh di tangannya. "Iya ya.."

Tim Konohamaru pun lanjut berjalan. Misi 5 hari ini tidak terlalu susah, namun juga lebih membingungkan daripada misi yang biasa mereka terima. Sarada Uchiha pun memutuskan untuk bertanya. Daripada menikmati hawa dingin, lebih baik mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Sensei, aku masih belum mengerti. Boleh dijelaskan rincian misi ini?"

Konohamaru menoleh sejenak sambil berjalan dan kemudian berdehem. Ah, inilah saatnya aura kepemimpinannya muncul!

"Ehem! Begini…Sarada, muridku yang paling cantik," putusnya, memberi jeda agar mendapat tanggapan dari murid-muridnya. Dan nyatanya, reaksi mereka jauh dari ekspektasi Konohamaru. Boruto mendengus (walaupun pipinya sedikit merah), Mitsuki tersenyum aneh, dan Sarada tertawa kecil namun dengan nada _awkward_.

Mengabaikan semuanya, Konohamaru melanjutkan ucapannya, "…Nanadaime menugaskan kita, _sayangnya_ , ke dalam misi rank A." Sontak, Mitsuki dan Sarada terkejut. Mereka sama sekali belum mengetahui tingkat misi ini sampai sekarang. Yah, terkecuali Boruto.

"Misi ini meminta spesifikasi tim dengan tingkat intelijen tinggi dan kekuatan yang besar. Dan anehnya lagi, misi ini meminta khusus agar Konoha membawa darah keturunan Uchiha," Sarada tersentak namun kembali fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Konohamaru. "Request misi ini didapat dari sebuah desa kecil yang letaknya di Negeri Teh. Mereka meminta kita untuk memecahkan sebuah kode yang nampaknya sangat berpengaruh bagi Lima Negara Besar Shinobi. Ma—"

"Tunggu! Jika ini berhubungan dengan Lima Negara besar, kenapa mereka meminta pertolongan pada ninja Konoha?" potong Sarada. Konohamaru menangguk, "Pada awalnya saat aku membaca file tentang misi ini aku juga bertanya-tanya tentang hal demikian, tapi nampaknya ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka beritahu." Konohamaru menarik napas, "…dan sepertinya Nanadaime juga tidak mencantumkan hal-hal spesifik dalam misi ini." Sejenak, Konohamaru melirik sebentar ke arah Boruto, yang tampaknya berjalan tanpa mengindahkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sarada pun terdiam mendengar itu semua, begitu juga Mitsuki. "—Seperti yang ingin kulanjutkan, masih belum diketahui kenapa mereka meminta darah klan Uchiha, tetapi pendapatku mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan _sharingan_."

Sarada menyentuh mata kirinya. Berpikir, kira-kira untuk apa _sharingan_ digunakan dalam misi ini? Ah entahlah, dia belum bisa menarik kesimpulan sekarang.

"Nampaknya, Nanadaime telah meminta persetujuan Tuan Uchiha atas semua ini. Dan sampai sekarang, akhirnya Nanadaime memberikan tugas ini untuk kita. Jadi kesimpulannya, di misi ini, kita harus memecahkan sebuah kode." Sarada tersentak sedikit ketika mendengar _ayahnya_ telah mengizinkannya pergi menjalani misi ini.

Konohamaru menatap satu persatu murid-muridnya.

"Aku tahu mungkin kita bukan tim yang begitu cemerlang, tapi aku sangat yakin dengan kekuatan tim ini. Plus mental-mentalnya tangguh!"

Konohamaru tersenyum miring ketika melihat tekad api mulai terpancar di mata mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Ayo kita selesaikan misi ini!" cengiran Sarada terlihat jelas. "Betul kata Sarada," Mitsuki tersenyum lebar dan Konohamaru tiba-tiba saja terpancing ikut tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu hilang ketika ia melihat Boruto yang masih melipat kedua tangan dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Boruto?" Konohmaru memancing jawaban muridnya yang satu itu. Bocah bersurai pirang itu pun mendecak, "Sip lah, ayo kita selesaikan misi ini. Tapi juga jangan buru-buru,"

Boruto mungkin tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia tidak ingin kembali ke desa terlalu cepat. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya dulu. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya begitu jengkel. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Boruto memilih untuk meladeni ayahnya—pergi ke dalam misi yang agak panjang bersama dengan timnya.

Biarlah, yang penting bisa mengalihkan pikirannya untuk sementara.

 **-~0~-**

Sesampainya di desa kecil tersebut, Konohamaru menginstruksikan murid-muridnya untuk mengecek desa ini, tapi juga tidak mengganggu ketentraman desa dan yang pasti jangan tersesat. Ya…istilahnya menurut Author, jangan _ngalor ngidul_ * ( **A/N :** _Hehe, mohon maaf, rada ngaco._ )

Namun setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tidak menemukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan sama sekali. Konohamaru terdiam, ' _Mungkin tidak ada, tapi bisa juga mereka menyembunyikannya dengan cerdik._ '

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda memakai seragam hijau gelap menghampiri mereka dan menyapa. "Wah-wahh…nampaknya shinobi konoha telah sampai, mari ikuti saya." ucap pemuda itu dan menuntun mereka ke dalam sebuah pondok di tengah desa.

"Akulah yang memanggil bantuan pada Konohagakure. Namaku Keitaro, pemimpin desa ini. Mohon kerjasamanya, Konohamaru-san," Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan. Spontanitas, Konohamaru membalas bungkuk dan tercengir kecil, "Jadi, apa maksud kalian dengan _kode yang tak terpecahkan_ itu?"

Pemuda yang bernama Keitaro itu pun tersentak dan meraih sebuah gulungan dari sebuah rak yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu. Kemudian, Keitaro membuka gulungan itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Gulungan itu berisi tulisan kanji, namun rupanya tulisan itu tidak seperti yang kita kira.

Mungkin jika Author singgung-singgung tentang tulisan Jiraiya; kalian akan mengerti.

Nampaknya penulis kode memiliki ciri khas tersendiri dalam menulis, dan sulit untuk dibaca. Tapi meskipun sudah dibaca, tetap saja mereka harus memecahkan kode yang tersirat didalamnya.

"Makanya, a-aku meminta Konoha untuk membawa ninja yang memiliki sharingan~ Karena, mungkin bisa membantu dalam memecahkan kode yang sulit ini," Keitaro menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kecil.

Sarada samar-samar _sweatdropped;_ "Keitaro-san, uhm… _sharingan_ tidak memiliki fungsi untuk memecahkan kode-kode seperti ini. Mungkin menemukan kata-kata yang tersirat bisa, tapi tidak bisa langsung menemukan kata-kata secara langsung."

Keitaro mematung. _DHEG!_

Boruto menghela nafas.

"Kalo kayak gitu.."

Semua mata sontak tertuju pada putra nanadaime ini.

"Kau perlu ninja yang mempunyai byakugan, siapa tau ada huruf-huruf yang nggak terlihat di kertas gulungan itu. Kau salah memilih dojutsu," cibir Boruto dan memalingkan tubuhnya. Keitaro langsung menunduk, "…ehehe, kau benar."

Aih, kalah pintar dengan bocah 13 tahun.

"Boruto! Jaga nada bicaramu, ini klien kita. Apa kata nanadaime jika dia mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" seru Konohamaru dan menggeleng-geleng. Boruto lagi-lagi tidak menoleh, "Cih!"

Sarada dan Mitsuki menghela nafas. Kenapa selalu ada anggota tim yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan?

[]

* * *

 **Update setiap minggu dan hari rabu. Ku harap kalian menyukai cerita yang kubuat. Ini semata-mata ingin kubuat untuk merayakan Hari Ayah. Tapi, _hey_... setiap hari adalah hari ayah! Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya semua!**

 **See you soon ;)**

 **-Kyuutacchi.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tricked

**-~0~-**

 **Road to Dad**

By Kyuutacchi

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Adventure, (Mostly Angst).

Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)

Main Pairing : Pairing yang sudah Canon. ( _Maybe a little Borusara_ )

 ** _WARNING_** :

MISS-TYPO / GARING / EYD TAK TERATUR / FLUFF TANPA KEPASTIAN / SLIGHTLY-OOC / KRIUK-KRIUK.

 ** _SIDE EFFECT_** :

PERHATIAN! DAPAT MEMBUAT PEMBACA DIGANTUNGIN, BANYAK CLIFFHANGER, DITINGGALIN, DITIKUNG, ATAUPUN DIFITNESS—eh maksudnya DIFITNAH!

MOHON MEMBAWA PERALATAN OBAT YANG CUKUP UNTUK MENANGANI **ALUR ANGST** DALAM CERITA INI.

 **-~0~-**

 **Summary :**

Naruto dan Boruto bertengkar lagi, meski tidak separah seperti waktu itu. Akhirnya Boruto lebih memilih menjalankan sebuah misi panjang bersama dengan timnya—untuk menjauhi ayahnya. Selesai misi, Boruto dan Sarada berjalan-jalan dan menemukan sebuah kota kecil. Disitu, mereka ditawari sebuah hidangan lezat mirip ramen. Tanpa diketahui, mereka terperangkap ke dalam sebuah genjutsu, dimana mereka terjebak di sebuah dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui sama sekali. Dunia—yang membuat Boruto dan Sarada lebih mensyukuri hidup mereka yang sekarang. [Boruto : ROAD TO NINJA ver.]

 **-~0~-**

 **A/N :** Hai, aku kembali lagi dengan chapter 3 yang gaje ini :v.

Btw, _special thanks_ buat semuanya yang udah ngefollow dan nambahin cerita ini ke favourite kalian. Aku seneng banget. Dan juga terima kasih buat **_Salsabilla12_** yang udah setia buat nge-review. Semoga chap. ini lebih memuaskan dari chap sebelumnya ya ;)

Singkat cerita, Naruto dkk bukan punya author, tapi milik om Kishimoto, aku semata-mata cuman pinjem karakter anime-nya buat ngejalanin nih cerita…

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Tricked.**

 **.**

Setelah berdiskusi, akhirnya mereka dapat membaca kode tersebut dengan jelas. Tetapi mereka belum bisa menemukan makna dari kode tersebut.

 _"Waspadalah ketika Para Raja melangkah, nasib dunia ini ada di tangan **dia yang tidak mengetahui** , selamatkanlah dunia ini dari bara keegoisan dan hentikan siklus kebencian yang terus hidup dalam **dia yang melihat segalanya**_ **."**

Mereka semua terdiam—terkecuali Boruto yang dari tadi memang membisu. Masing-masing dari mereka mencoba untuk memecahkan kode ini. Sarada pun memulai;

"Mungkin kita harus mengamati satu persatu kata yang ada didalamnya. Mulai dari **_Para Raja_** _._ Kira-kira maksudnya apa?"

Mitsuki mengelus dagunya, "Mungkin para Kage?"

 _Kage? Apa hubungannya Kage dengan masa depan? Aku **tau** persis hubungannya, tapi sepertinya konotasinya kurang pas_ , pikir Boruto. Diam-diam dia ikut berpikir, meski dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk gabung dalam diskusi. Berbicara tentang Kage, dia jadi ingat dengan—

 _Ah lupakan saja!_

Konohamaru bergumam pelan, "Apa mungkin ini yang pernah diucapkan Shikamaru-san dulu, Para Raja..?"

Bisa jadi, tetapi Konohamaru belum berniat memberitahu maksud dari para raja ini kepada murid-muridnya, maupun kepada Keitaro. Pertama-tama ia harus memikirkan dulu apa maknanya sama dengan makna yang ingin disampaikan dalam kode ini.

"Lalu yang kedua ada **_dia yang tidak mengetahui_** , ada yang punya ide?" lanjut Keitaro. Keitaro pun saat ini sedang berjuang. Memaksakan otak kecilnya untuk berpikir keras karena sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam memecahkan sebuah kode. Dia bahkan bukan seorang shinobi.

Sarada membetulkan letak kacamatanya seraya berkata, "Mungkin si penulis kode sedang memberitahu kita tentang seseorang. Seseorang ini pasti tidak berkaitan dengan ini semua, sehingga disebut **_dia yang tidak mengetahui_** ,"

"Atau bisa jadi, orang yang disinggung si penulis kode ini ada diantara kita berlima." ujar Boruto, yang sekarang mulai ikut berbicara.

Keitaro memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm? Kok bisa begitu?"

Sepertinya tidak hanya Keitaro yang juga bertanya-tanya tentang teori yang diusulkan Boruto. Konohamaru, Sarada, dan Mitsuki pun terlihat antusias menunggu penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut putra sang nanadaime ini.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi; **_dia yang tidak mengetahui_**. Bisa saja si penulis kode mengetahui bahwa kode ini tertuju pada orang-orang yang pertama kali membukanya. Maksudku.."

Boruto berpikir dan mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk penjelasannya.

"Keitaro! Dimana kau menemukan kode ini?" Boruto menembakkan pertanyaan pada sang pemimpin desa.

Keitaro tergagap-gagap, "E-Eh, l-lebih tepatnya kode inilah yang secara misterius terkirim ke desa ini." Boruto tersenyum miring dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, " _Bingo._ "

Konohamaru mulai mengangguk-angguk dan Mitsuki tersenyum. "Kurasa, putra nanadaime lebih pintar dari yang kukira ya," Boruto tersedak dan membelalak tiba-tiba ketika mendengar ucapan Mitsuki. Ia menghentakkan kaki dan berjalan mendekati Mitsuki. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa? Aku ini 'kan Chuunin. Wajar saja jika dugaanku tepat,"

Mitsuki kembali tersenyum _ala Sai_ , "Hehe, maksudmu genin _terakhir_ yang dipromosikan menjadi chuunin?"

Sarada tertawa, disambut oleh Konohamaru yang nampaknya terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Keitaro tertawa kecil namun berusaha menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Boruto memerah dan mulai memalingkan tubuhnya lagi.

"… _by the way_ , kembali lagi ke topik. _Selamatkanlah dunia ini dari bara keegoisan dan hentikan siklus kebencian yang terus hidup dalam **dia yang melihat segalanya**._ Kira-kira menurut kalian apa?" tanya Konohamaru, menghentikan tawanya dan mulai kembali serius.

Ketiga genin terdiam dan mencoba berpikir tentang makna petunjuk terakhir dari kode itu. Bara keegoisan? Siklus Kebencian? Dan juga, siapa **_dia yang melihat segalanya_**?

 _Kami-sama kah?_

Oh tidak mungkin sejauh itu.

Konohamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda frustasi. Ia menggertak dan memejamkan kedua matanya, sambil membayangkan kenapa Naruto memberikan misi ini kepadanya. Misi ini jelas-jelas **rank-S** menyangkut-nyangkut tentang dunia. Kalau misi macam ini, sebaiknya diserahkan kepada aliansi saja! Bukan ditangani sendiri. Dan yang lebih lucunya lagi, kenapa Naruto menyerahkan misi ini pada tim ini? Yang jelas-jelas anggotanya saja baru diangkat menjadi Chuunin. Seharusnya Naruto memberikan misi ini pada jounin atau tokubetsu jounin* yang sesuai dengan bidangnya.

Menyerah, akhirnya cucu hokage ketiga ini pun menghela nafas.

"Keitaro-san, aku tidak begitu ahli dalam memecahkan kode seperti ini. Tapi menurutku, ada kesalahpahaman dalam misi ini. Aku dan tim-ku akan kembali ke desa, dan berusaha untuk mengirimkan tim yang lebih baik, untuk memecahkan kode ini."

Keitaro mengangguk-ngangguk. Walaupun agak kecewa, tapi dia harus bisa memaklumi ini semua. Mungkin ini termasuk salahnya juga, karena telah meminta spesifikasi yang salah.

"Baiklah, jika menurutmu itulah yang terbaik, maka aku tidak keberatan."

Tim Konohamaru berjalan pulang, dengan hasil yang kurang memuaskan. Mereka berharap bisa membantu lebih banyak, tapi apa boleh buat.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, Konohamaru memutuskan untuk makan siang sebuah kedai. Semua nampak bersyukur dan lega saat diberi waktu untuk makan siang dengan tenang—tapi tidak dengan Sarada.

Hatinya masih belum bisa tenang. Menurutnya—atau mungkin menurut _firasatnya_ —misi ini masih memiliki keterkaitan dengan adanya Sharingan, dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Pikirannya pun sekarang tertuju pada ayahnya. Sejak kapan ayahnya pulang? Kenapa ayahnya mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke dalam misi ini _semudah itu_?

Sarada hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memijat-mijat alisnya.

Gadis _ravenett_ e ini pun menoleh dan mendapati gurunya sedang merayu seorang pelayan kedai, sementara kedua temannya menyantap makanan seakan misi tadi tidak berdampak apa-apa pada mereka. Sarada mengakui, bahwa kedai ini memang bagus. Tidak hanya bagus pelayanannya dan juga makanan yang disajikan, tapi juga pemilihan tempat yang pas. Letak kedai yang tidak begitu terbuka namun juga terkesan asri, serta dibelakang kedai kita dapat melihat pemandangan pegunungan yang agung.

Sarada tersenyum, mungkin gurunya tidak kan keberatan jika ia berjalan-jalan sebentar, ya 'kan?

Sarada berjalan menghampiri sang jounin, "A-Ano, Konohamaru-sensei." panggilnya. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Iya, Sarada?"

"Bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan sebentar? Yang lain masih bersantai, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitar saja." ucap Sarada, mengisyaratkan Konohamaru untuk melihat betapa asrinya lingkungan ini.

Konohamaru mengangguk tetapi ia bersedekap didepan dada. "Jangan jauh-jauh, juga jangan lama-lama. Kita akan lanjut perjalanan ke Konoha 20 menit lagi, mengerti?"

Sarada mengangguk mantap. Ia pun berjalan keluar kedai, meninggalkan gurunya yang sekarang kembali menggoda salah satu pelayan kedai. Sungguh, dari mana kebiasaan gurunya itu?

Saat Sarada berjalan, ia merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya. Ia terkejut dan siap-siap mematok orang itu dengan tangannya namun membatalkan niatnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang barusan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Boruto! Ngapain disini, ngagetin tau!"

"Hehe, maaf. Mau ngapain?" tanya Boruto. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang tengkuknya.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar, aku udah izin dengan Konohamaru-sensei. Mau ikut?"

"Boleh deh."

Kedua chuunin ini pun berjalan diantara pepohonan. Mengagumi betapa sejuknya daerah ini. Pepohonan seakan melambai-lambai ketika rantingnya tertiup angin. Daun-daun beterbangan dan udara yang tercium begitu segar. Sinar matahari tidak begitu panas siang itu, sehingga momen-momen seperti inilah yang begitu menenangkan. Damai.

Ya, satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan saat ini.

Berbeda dengan desa Konoha, yang dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan juga beberapa tembok pembatas. Tembok yang menghalangi langit yang biru nan megah. Serta berkurangnya pepohonan. Udara disana pun tidak se'bersih' udara disini.

"Boruto, emang ada apa dengan ayahmu, jadi malah berantem begini?" tanya Sarada, tanpa melirik kearah putra sang nanadaime ini. Boruto, yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan pertanyan ini, berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok."

Karena singkat, Sarada sudah menduga mungkin Boruto belum ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini kepadanya. Meskipun terkadang keduanya bertengkar, namun pada akhirnya mereka masih berteman. Bahkan teman dekat, jika bukan karena hubungan ayah mereka.

"Oh iya, gimana perkembangannya, latihan sama papa?" tanya kembali gadis uchiha ini. Boruto terkejut dan ia menatap putri gurunya itu.

"Yaa...gimana ya, lumayan sih. Sekarang pengendalian chakraku sudah stabil plus bidikan kunai-ku lebih membaik dari sebelumnya."

Sarada memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm? Belum diajarin teknik-teknik baru?"

Boruto menggeleng tetapi seulas senyuman menempel di wajahnya. "Niatnya sih, _shisou*_ mau ngajarin chidori. Tapi, dia juga masih belum tau elemen chakraku apa." Sarada terhenyak, _Chidori? Jurus itu?_ Batinnya.

Terkadang ia juga merasa cemburu. Bukan cemburu karena Boruto semakin hari semakin kuat dan mempelajari jurus-jurus baru. Tetapi cemburu karena Boruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya, ketimbang dirinya sendiri—sebagai putri semata wayangnya. Tapi selain itu, ia juga senang. Senang melihat perkembangan Boruto.

Boruto yang memang pada dasarnya bersifat kekanak-kanakan dan cenderung penyendiri itu, sekarang lebih terbuka dan lebih bersemangat dalam melakukan segala sesuatu. Boruto yang biasanya mudah menyerah dan tidak mau berusaha demi sesuatu, sekarang tidak lagi seperti itu. Sarada bisa melihat tekad api yang membara di hati temannya itu.

Sarada merasa bangga. Bangga melihat Boruto semakin membaik.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Boruto!" senyuman manis terukir di wajah Sarada, dan membuat Boruto ikut tersenyum.

Sarada tersentak ketika Boruto ikut tersenyum.

Meskipun tidak mau mengakuinya terang-terangan, tetapi gadis keturunan uchiha ini sepertinya mulai menumbuhkan ketertarikannya pada putra hokage ketujuh. Sejak penyerangan Ootsutsuki, sejak perkataan Boruto; untuk _ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya_.

Yap, tapi tentu saja Sarada tidak mau mengakuinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menemukan sebuah kota kecil. Namun, sepi dan sunyi. Tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Meskipun agak ketakutan, tetapi kedua chuunin ini enggan memutar balik arah dan terus menelusuri kota kecil ini.

Di tengah-tengah kota, keduanya mencium aroma masakan yang sepertinya baru saja matang. Entah darimana asal aroma itu. Tetapi keduanya berniat untuk mencari asalnya. Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan utama kota, yang terdapat balai kota dan sebuah air mancur yang lumayan besar. Kota ini terdiri dari banyak toko. Namun bisa dilihat bangunannya yang agak retak dan catnya yang memudar itu pertanda bahwa kota ini sudah tua.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah restoran kecil—yang nampaknya menjadi sumber aroma yang tercium tadi. Memasuki restoran itu secara perlahan, Boruto dan Sarada mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Dan mereka menemukan pemilik restoran kecil itu—seorang nenek tersenyum pada mereka.

Kaget setengah mati, keduanya terlonjak dan mengambil langkah mundur. Pemilik resto itu tampak tersenyum, seakan sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"Selamat Siang, Tuan dan Nona muda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Boruto menelan air liurnya, menahan nafsu ketika indra penciumannya kembali menemukan aroma yang menggugah selera itu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "S-Siang, Nek! Emm…Nenek kira-kira jualan apa ya?"

Niatnya ingin bertanya, malah mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Sarada.

Lah, Boruto nggak salah kok! Perawakan pemilik resto itu memang tua, dan matanya menyipit, seperti seorang nenek-nenek.

( ** _A/N_** _: Wong nenek-nenek kok! :v_ )

Nenek itu pun tertawa. "Tuan muda, aku menjual hidangan mie. Apa tuan muda bersedia untuk mencicipinya?"

Mata Boruto berbinar-binar. Jika kalian bisa melihat, pasti kalian dapat menemukan bintang-bintang kecil bersinar di matanya yang bermanik safir itu. "Boleh Nek!"

Sarada melongo dan menatap Boruto dalam-dalam. "Kamu bukannya baru abis makan tadi?!"

Boruto mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, tapi kan kalo kayak gini, aku jadi laper lagi. Hehehe..." ucapnya sembari menjilat bibirnya dan melihat nenek itu ketika sedang mengambil makanan.

Sarada menghela nafas namun juga tidak dapat mengelak. Ia juga terpikat dengan aroma masakan itu. Seperti halnya Boruto, Sarada mengambil tempat duduk disebelah temannya itu dan menunggu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Nenek itu pun menyajikan dua mangkuk penuh berisi mie di meja mereka. Kebetulan, Sarada dan Boruto duduk berhadapan. Uap panas mengepul dan aroma wangi kembali tercium, namun lebih tajam.

Kuahnya merah, mienya terlihat banyak namun warnanya yang cerah begitu menggugah selera. Dilengkapi dengan bumbu kari, daun bawang, dan menma ( ** _A/N_** _: Kalau nggak salah, menma itu bahan penyedap; bambu kering_ ). Banyak warna yang terdapat dalamnya.

Ketika suapan pertama mendarat di lidah, Boruto terhenyak dan wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira. Rasanya gurih tetapi juga terdapat unsur asam dan daging yang terdapat didalamnya juga tidak kalah enak. Apalagi mie-nya yang halus dan mudah digigit. Sarada juga tampak tidak jauh berbeda. Gadis ini, saking mengagumi _masterpiece_ yang ada dihadapannya ini, melahap secara perlahan sehingga tidak cepat habis.

" _Oishi nee~_ " celetuk Sarada. Mulutnya tidak dapat berhenti mengunyah. Bahkan sekarang, Boruto sudah menyantap mangkuk ketiganya.

"Berapa, semuanya nek?"

Nenek itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menopang dagunya, "Tidak usah membayarnya, tuan muda. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku, karena sudah mengunjungi kota kecil ini."

"Aih, setidaknya biarkan kami membayar jasamu karena sudah menyambut kami dengan ramah. Aku juga ingin memesan dua porsi dibungkus, untuk orangtuaku." Sarada tercengir dan hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tas kecil yang terikat di pinggangnya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Ketika hendak mengambil uang, Sarada merasakan pandangannya mulai buram. Namun ia masih bisa menangkap sosok Boruto, yang jatuh tersungkur di lantai restoran. Pingsan. Tanpa sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibirnya, Sarada pun terjatuh dan kesadarannya mulai memudar.

Samar-samar, dia masih bisa menangkap sosok wajah nenek-nenek itu. Dan ia juga masih bisa mendengar, suara nenek itu ketika beliau berkata; "Semoga beruntung."

[]

* * *

 **Update setiap minggu dan hari rabu. Ku harap kalian menyukai cerita yang kubuat. Ini semata-mata ingin kubuat untuk merayakan Hari Ayah. Tapi, _hey_... setiap hari adalah hari ayah! Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya semua!**

 **See you soon ;)**

 **-Kyuutacchi.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Trapped

**-~0~-**

 **Road to Dad**

By Kyuutacchi

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Adventure, (Mostly Angst).

Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)

Main Pairing : Pairing yang sudah Canon. ( _Maybe a little Borusara_ )

 ** _WARNING_** :

MISS-TYPO / GARING / EYD TAK TERATUR / FLUFF TANPA KEPASTIAN / SLIGHTLY-OOC / KRIUK-KRIUK.

 ** _SIDE EFFECT_** :

PERHATIAN! DAPAT MEMBUAT PEMBACA DIGANTUNGIN, BANYAK CLIFFHANGER, DITINGGALIN, DITIKUNG, ATAUPUN DIFITNESS—eh maksudnya DIFITNAH!

MOHON MEMBAWA PERALATAN OBAT YANG CUKUP UNTUK MENANGANI **ALUR ANGST** DALAM CERITA INI.

 **-~0~-**

 **Summary :**

Naruto dan Boruto bertengkar lagi, meski tidak separah seperti waktu itu. Akhirnya Boruto lebih memilih menjalankan sebuah misi panjang bersama dengan timnya—untuk menjauhi ayahnya. Selesai misi, Boruto dan Sarada berjalan-jalan dan menemukan sebuah kota kecil. Disitu, mereka ditawari sebuah hidangan lezat mirip ramen. Tanpa diketahui, mereka terperangkap ke dalam sebuah genjutsu, dimana mereka terjebak di sebuah dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui sama sekali. Dunia—yang membuat Boruto dan Sarada lebih mensyukuri hidup mereka yang sekarang. [Boruto : ROAD TO NINJA ver.]

 **-~0~-**

 **A/N :** Hai, aku kembali lagi dengan chapter 4.

Oke, karena berhubungan dikit lagi author UKK, jadi untuk dua minggu author bakal SEMI-HIATUS. Tapi di minggu ini, update-an chap. nya dobel. Hehe, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat untuk update. _So Enjoy~_

Singkat cerita, Naruto dkk bukan punya author, tapi milik om Kishimoto, aku semata-mata cuman pinjem karakter anime-nya buat ngejalanin nih cerita…

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Trapped.**

 **.**

[Boruto's POV]

Grr…kepalaku pusing. Apa aku membentur kepalaku? Atau ada sesuatu?

Aku sedang berdiri di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Tertiup angin, rumput-rumput di bawahku terlihat seperti menari-nari. Tapi sekilas, ada orang berjubah berdiri sekitar lima meter di depanku. Orang itu memakai tudung, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat siapa dia.

Anehnya, kakiku berjalan dengan sendirinya, mencoba untuk menghampiri orang berjubah itu. Tapi aku terhenti. Ketika aku mendengar orang itu memanggil sebuah nama.

Nama yang tidak kukenali;

"Haruto."

Kudengar sosok itu memanggil. Aku menengok ke samping kanan-kiri, dan juga ke belakang, tetapi aku tidak menemukan orang yang bernama 'Haruto' itu.

Seketika, sosok itu berbalik ke arahku, dan tubuhku terpaku. Aku hanya bisa melihat mulutnya, dan itu pun samar-samar. Namun aku melihat bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan panjang; menandakan ia tersenyum lebar.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

[END]

* * *

Sarada-lah yang pertama bangun. Ia terkejut ketika melihat posisinya saat terbangun.

Boruto, dan dirinya, bersandar di bawah naungan pohon besar. Yang nampaknya, pohon itu terletak tidak jauh dari sebuah desa besar. Desa itu dijaga super ketat dengan adanya beberapa shinobi berseragam.

Tapi bukan itulah permasalahannya. Wajah Sarada memerah dan memanas bak kepiting rebus. Saat ini, kepalanya masih bersandar di dada Boruto. Dan nampaknya yang disandari pun mulai merenggut kembali kesadarannya.

Untung saja Sarada terduduk dengan cepat sehingga Boruto tidak sempat melihat posisi mereka.

Tapi sungguh, sebenarnya Boruto sudah merasakan itu sebelum ia terbangun. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan pipinya terasa panas. Boruto berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sarada, dan berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengetahui kapan Sarada bangun.

"Ngg…kita dimana nih?" ucap Boruto. Chuunin berambut pirang ini bangkit berdiri dan membantu temannya untuk berdiri. "Gak tau. Tapi kayaknya, aku kenal hutan ini." ujar Sarada ketika kakinya membawanya berjalan—entah kemana. Boruto hanya bisa mengikuti Sarada tanpa banyak bertanya.

Saat keduanya berjalan, mereka menemukan sebuah jalan. Jalan yang besar dan luas namun mengarah ke suatu desa. Desa yang besar. Desa yang memiliki gerbang raksasa dan ramai. Desa yang—

"EEEHH?! KONOHA?!"

Serempak keduanya terkejut ketika mereka berdiri tepat didepan pintu gerbang desa itu.

Konohagakure—berdiri dengan gagah dihadapan mereka.

Boruto mengucek-ngucek dan mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, sementara Sarada butuh waktu sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kok kita bisa ada di Konoha?!" Sarada panik. Meskipun memang itu tujuan mereka, tapi dimana Konohamaru-sensei dan Mitsuki? Kenapa mereka bisa langsung berada didepan desa? Apa ada yang menggunakan jurus teleportasi pada tubuh mereka? Batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

Disaat mereka tengah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, seseorang memanggil Sarada.

"Sarada!"

Sontak, Sarada dan juga Boruto menengok dan mencari asal datangnya suara. Sarada dikejutkan dengan keberadaan ibunya yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan pos penjaga, dengan senyuman manis melekat diwajahnya.

Sakura Uchiha—tidak terlihat tua meski sudah berkepala tiga. Perawakannya mampu mengecoh semua orang. Mayoritas semua orang menganggap bahwa Sakura baru saja memasuki usia 20-an, namun mereka semua dikagetkan dengan fakta bahwa Sakura mempunyai putri yang sudah remaja.

Yah, setidaknya remaja _dini_.

"Gimana misi kalian berdua?" rona merah terlihat di masing-masing pipi Sakura ketika menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada putrinya. Sarada tersentak kaget, "Misi…berdua?"

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan, tetapi dengan nada menggoda. "Kalian kan dikasih waktu istirahat sama Nanadaime, nah bukannya istirahat, kamu malah ngajak Haruto untuk nemenin kamu ngejalanin misi rank-B."

Sarada menelan ludahnya. Dan Boruto membelalakkan matanya. _Haruto? Seperti, nama yang ada di dalam visi itu.._ , pikir Boruto. Sarada juga menyadari panggilan nama yang ditujukan pada Boruto salah, tetapi ia tidak begitu memusingkannya. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan penjelasan yang disampaikan ibunya.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Ibunya memakai baju panjang? Tidak berlengan sudah biasa, tapi kenapa perutnya ditutupi*?

"Wah Haruto~! Kamu potong rambut ya~? Kayaknya, makin cakep aja!" Sakura membelai Boruto dan menaruh kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Ayo, sekarang waktunya kalian memberikan laporannya pada Nanadaime." tukas Sakura dan mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk mengikutinya.

Raut wajah Boruto yang semula terlihat biasa saja sekarang berubah menjadi kusut. Sarada menyadari hal ini dan berniat menanyakan lagi, tapi dia sedikit ragu-ragu.

Mereka benar-benar dibuat bingung. Mereka menjalankan misi rank-A bersama dengan satu tim, kenapa malah dibilang misi beduaan? Dan kenapa nadanya seakan seperti sedang bergurau? Kemana Mitsuki? Kemana Konohamaru-sensei?

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk ikut saja.

Sesampainya di gedung hokage, Boruto sengaja melambatkan langkahnya dan berjalan di belakang Sarada dan Sakura. Sarada yang menyadari ini, langsung melambatkan jalannya dan berjalan di samping Boruto.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga dan kemudian sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja sang Hokage ketujuh. Boruto sudah buang muka duluan, sementara Sarada bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa temannya seperti itu. _Apa mungkin mereka berantem lagi_? pikir Sarada.

Tetapi, Sarada langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika pintu ruang kerja hokage terbuka, dan mendapati sosok ayahnya terduduk di singgasana, seraya menulis sesuatu di atas meja.

Saking terkejutnya, Sarada dan Boruto menahan nafas dan mematung, ketika melihat Sasuke Uchiha mengenakan jubah hokage. Mata mereka membelalak.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali Sarada, Boruto. Silakan masuk." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan kertas kerjaan dan memberikan senyuman simpul pada kedua chuunin. Membuat keduanya tambah kebingungan.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat putrinya dan temannya masih mematung di depan pintu. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa tidak mau masuk? Ayolah," Sakura menarik lengan Boruto dan Sarada dan kemudian mempersilakan keduanya untuk berdiri di depan meja sang hokage.

Sarada sangat terkejut ketika melihat ayahnya, berada disini. Apalagi mengenakan jubah hokage. Dan gadis ini tidak bisa membayangkan betapa terkejutnya Boruto, melihat ini semua.

Sementara itu, Boruto mengamati secara detil ruangan ini. Tidak terlihat seperti genjutsu, namun juga terasa tidak nyata. Ruangan ayahnya, yang dulunya terdapat jendela besar untuk melihat keluar dan untuk sekedar menikmati terpaan angin, sekarang tergantikan dengan jendela yang hanya cukup untuk melihat keluar bagi satu atau dua orang saja. Sebagian besar ruangan ini terisi oleh foto-foto.

Bukan foto keluarga, tetapi foto-foto resmi seperti ketika peresmian transportasi kereta, ataupun gedung-gedung. Dinding ruangan ini pun terlihat menenangkan. Warnanya putih krim dan hanya dihiasi oleh simbol Konohagakure dan Uchiha yang bersebelahan, tepat di dinding atas, belakang tempat duduk hokage.

Boruto benar-benar terhenyak dengan semua ini, tapi dia berusaha keras untuk menutupi ekpresinya.

"Bagaimana misinya? Apa kalian mengalami kesulitan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sarada, yang nampaknya sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Sarada dengan tergesa-gesa menjawab, "E-Eh..t-tidak kok, N-Nanadaime."

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, selama misi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"T-Tentu saja, Nanadaime."

Jujur saja, Sarada merasa sedikit canggung memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan demikian. Dan Sarada yakin tidak hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti ini.

Terasa hening selama beberapa menit. Tetapi Sakura tidak akan membiarkan keheningan ini terus menemani mereka. Wanita berambut _cherry blossom_ ini pun menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di pundak kekar milik sang hokage, dan kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja putrimu akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Dia 'kan juga dilindungi oleh murid sekaligus _calon menantu-_ mu." Sakura memberik sedikit penekanan pada kalimat _'_ menantu'.

Boruto dan Sarada serentak tersedak. Dan ini membuat Sakura semakin senang dan puas, melihat reaksi keduanya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa membuat putrinya berada dalam situasi canggung, itulah pikirannya.

Sasuke melihat Sarada dengan tatapan serius, dan kemudian pandangannya bergeser pada Boruto, yang tengah berdiri dengan gugup. Tatapannya tidak tajam, tapi mampu mengintimidasi siapapun yang berada di hadapan sang Uchiha bermata satu rinnegan ini. Dan itu bahkan hanya tatapan biasa.

"Kurasa kau benar juga, Sakura."

Kata-kata singkat yang terlontar dari kedua bibir Sasuke itu berhasil mendapatkan senyuman lebar dari Sakura, dan ekspresi tidak bernyawa dari Sarada dan juga Boruto. Kata-kata Sasuke, secara tidak langsung berarti setuju dengan perkataan yang diucapkan Sakura.

Sarada tahu kedua orangtuanya jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah—menggodanya seperti ini. Apalagi ayahnya.

Selesai pertemuan yang memalukan itu, Sarada mengajak Boruto untuk makan di toko burger favorit mereka. Tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

Nampaknya, di dunia ini toko burger itu tidak banyak berubah. Mungkin hanya sedikit perbaikan di bagian pintu saja yang membuat toko burger ini terkesan agak sedikit besar. Lantas, kedua chuunin ini pun masuk dan langsung mencari tempat duduk yang agak sepi.

Sepertinya banyak yang harus mereka bicarakan.

Boruto menitipkan pesanannya pada Sarada—yang ngomong-ngomong sekarang sedang mengantri didepan kasir. Jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot berbaris.

Sekilas, bayangan wajah ayahnya pun muncul di kepalanya. Boruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan gambaran itu. Meskipun seberapa keras Boruto berusaha untuk menghindari ayahnya, baik ketika berpikir maupun berkata, pasti wajah Naruto mau tidak mau akan terus muncul ketika ia melamun.

Apa ini yang namanya rasa bersalah?

Ah, nggak mungkin. Lagian disini yang sebenarnya harus disalahkan, ialah ayahnya. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki—hokage ketujuh yang sekarang masih berada di dunia nyata.

Dan dia terjebak di dunia ini.

Terjebak.

Ter…jebak?

[]

* * *

 **semi-hiatus**

 **-kyutacchi sign out-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Daddy Issue, Son Issue

**-~0~-**

 **Road to Dad**

By Kyuutacchi

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Adventure, (Mostly Angst).

Rated : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)

Main Pairing : Pairing yang sudah Canon. ( _Maybe a little Borusara_ )

 ** _WARNING_** :

MISS-TYPO / GARING / EYD TAK TERATUR / FLUFF TANPA KEPASTIAN / SLIGHTLY-OOC / KRIUK-KRIUK.

 ** _SIDE EFFECT_** :

PERHATIAN! DAPAT MEMBUAT PEMBACA DIGANTUNGIN, BANYAK CLIFFHANGER, DITINGGALIN, DITIKUNG, ATAUPUN DIFITNESS—eh maksudnya DIFITNAH!

MOHON MEMBAWA PERALATAN OBAT YANG CUKUP UNTUK MENANGANI **ALUR ANGST** DALAM CERITA INI.

 **-~0~-**

 **Summary :**

Naruto dan Boruto bertengkar lagi, meski tidak separah seperti waktu itu. Akhirnya Boruto lebih memilih menjalankan sebuah misi panjang bersama dengan timnya—untuk menjauhi ayahnya. Selesai misi, Boruto dan Sarada berjalan-jalan dan menemukan sebuah kota kecil. Disitu, mereka ditawari sebuah hidangan lezat mirip ramen. Tanpa diketahui, mereka terperangkap ke dalam sebuah genjutsu, dimana mereka terjebak di sebuah dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui sama sekali. Dunia—yang membuat Boruto dan Sarada lebih mensyukuri hidup mereka yang sekarang. [Boruto : ROAD TO NINJA ver.]

 **-~0~-**

 **A/N : Double Update, ^^ ( _P.S : I hope u guys like the Naruhina feels_** _;) **)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Daddy Issue, Son Issue.**

 **.**

Sementara Boruto dan timnya pergi menjalani misi rank-A;

Naruto dengan damai, mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai hokage, tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun. Tidak ada laporan masuk tentang anaknya membuat ulah dan tidak ada wajah merengut yang biasa menyapanya. Terasa lebih tenang.

Naruto senang dengan atmosfir ini.

Tidak ralat itu—Naruto agak **_curiga_ ** dengan atmosfir ini.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sang hokage pun berjalan dan meraih daun pintu. Nanadaime sepertinya perlu waktu sendiri untuk berpikir.

Saat pintu terbuka, Naruto dikejutkan dengan keberadaan istrinya—Hinata Uzumaki, tengah berdiri dan hampir saja mengetuk pintu. "Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak dan langsung membalas, "Naruto-kun, mau kemana?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya tersenyum miring, "Pengen cari udara sebentar," ucapnya, dan berharap Hinata tidak akan mengintrogasinya lebih lanjut.

Hinata justru tersenyum.

"Tunggu, Hinata, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian merangkul bahu istrinya. Hinata pun mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, "Oh enggak, em…sebenernya cuman iseng aja,"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Tanpa berkata sedikit pun, Naruto merangkul Hinata sambil berjalan, mengabaikan wajah Hinata yang menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan.

Keduanya pun berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan kerja hokage. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata dan kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela besar dan hendak membukanya. Istri sang nanadaime berdiri terdiam dan memerhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya.

Naruto menoleh dan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mengikutinya—keluar ruangan melalui jendela. Meskipun agak heran, tetap saja Hinata berjalan menghampiri suaminya. Ternyata Naruto mengajak Hinata ke atap gedung.

Hinata memaklumi ini semua. Jika Naruto ingin menyendiri di atap gedung ataupun di kepala salah satu patung hokage, berarti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sesuatu yang mengalihkan semua perhatiannya, dari semua tumpukan kertas kerjaan.

Naruto terduduk dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin 'mencari udara' di atap? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto menatap kedua manik lavender milik Hinata dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ya, meskipun ia telah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menutupi kegelisahannya, Naruto tidak akan bisa mengelabui wanita yang telah mencintainya bertahun-tahun. Dan itulah yang akhirnya membuat Naruto luluh.

"Boruto, dia—"

"—sekarang pergi menjalankan misi rank-A yang agak panjang, dan sekarang kamu merasa agak khawatir dengan keadaannya? Meskipun kalian berdua habis bertengkar?" Hinata melanjutkan perkataan suaminya yang sempat terputus. Sontak mata Naruto membulat ketika mendengar ucapan istrinya yang benar-benar akurat.

Apa Hinata terlalu mengenal dirinya?

Naruto pun memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan tersenyum. Mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya dan berkata, "Iya. Kurasa tidak perlu kujelaskan, kamu juga pasti sudah tau. Toh kamu 'kan ibunya,"

Ya, Naruto benar. Hinata bukan hanya wanita yang ia cintai sepenuh jiwanya; tetapi juga ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Kini giliran Hinata yang tersenyum miring. "Yah, kalian berdua memang mempunyai hubungan rumit yang _susah_ untuk dijelaskan."

"Hn, aku benar-benar nggak tau lagi gimana caranya untuk bikin dia _setidaknya_ sekali saja mendengarkan perkataanku tanpa _terpaksa_. Atau _setidaknya_ mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Semua yang kulakukan; itu semua demi kebaikannya."

Hinata terdiam. Dia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan itu. Saat masih kecil, Hinata selalu dilatih dengan cara yang keras oleh ayahnya—faktanya bahwa dialah putri sulung dari keluarga utama Hyuuga. Hinata terus dan terus berlatih, agar ia dapat bertemu dengan ekspektasi ayahnya. Namun, tidak semudah seperti yang ia kira. Nyatanya, _adiknya sendiri_ jauh lebih mengunggulinya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa buruk.

Rasanya, ingin sekali, Hinata membuat ayahnya mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Tapi, sudah tidak lagi.

Berkat Naruto dan juga Neji, akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan kepercayaan dari ayahnya. _Berkat Naruto_ ; Hinata sekarang dapat berdiri tegak, menjadi perwakilan klan Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun, aku mengerti maksudmu. Kamu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Boruto. Tapi cobalah, apa kamu pernah mememandang semua ini dari sudut pandang _Boruto_?"

Naruto tersentak, "Maksudmu?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Apa kamu sudah benar-benar _mengerti_ bagaimana perasaan putra sulung mu itu?"

Naruto membisu. Apa benar, dia sudah mengerti _sepenuhnya_ , tentang perasaan Boruto?

"Kamu itu hokage, sedangkan Boruto adalah putramu. _Kebayang nggak, beban yang dia pikul_?"

 _DHEG!_

Sekarang Naruto mengerti. Hinata benar, mungkin selama ini, itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Kesalahannya sebagai ayah yang tidak mengerti anaknya. Naruto juga dapat mengetahui kenapa Hinata bisa tahu tentang ini semua. Pasti ini karena pengalamannya sebagai ahli waris klan Hyuuga. Begita banyak harapan yang dibebankan pada pundaknya, sehingga harapan itu sendiri-lah yang menjatuhkannya.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan kemudian mengusap-ngusap keningnya. Frustasi dengan semua. Tidak hanya dengan masalah Boruto, mungkin saja ini juga terjadi dengan Himawari. Hanya saja Himawari pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya dan selalu dibimbing oleh Hinata.

 _What a great father, huh?_

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kurasa aku benar-benar mengacaukannya ya?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di tangan Naruto. "Tidak, kamu tidak mengacaukan apapun. Dan aku juga tau kamu berusaha untuk membetulkan semua. Tapi.."

Kali ini Naruto menengok ke arah Hinata.

"…cobalah untuk sesekali mempercayai anakmu itu. Aku tahu itu bukan perihal mudah, aku sendiri sebagai ibunya masih belum bisa melepaskannya. Tapi..aku tau kamu bisa mengerti maksudku," Hinata berhenti berbicara dan memandang ke depan. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, yang membawanya tepat ke wajah patung hokage keempat.

 _Ayahnya_.

Samar-samar, Naruto tersenyum. Itu benar, ayahnya—yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui saat masih anak-anak—senantiasa memercayainya. Ayahnya, bahkan juga ibunya, memercayainya dunia ini. Mereka sangat memercayainya, sehingga mereka meninggal, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana ia tumbuh.

Dan itulah sosok ayah yang menjadi panutan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba untuk memercayainya." Ucap Naruto, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Hinata pun tersenyum lebar mendengar suaminya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Hinata pun turun dari atap. Naruto kembali dengan pekerjaannya sementara Hinata bergegas pulang. Wanita beririskan lavender ini perlu menyiapkan makan malam. Dan juga perlu menjemput Himawari—yang ngomong-ngomong sekarang sedang bermain di toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Tunggu, Hinata."

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, hampir saja dia menutup pintu ruangan hokage.

"Iya?"

"Kamu sebenernya udah tau ya, aku dan Boruto bertengkar. Dan itu pula alasan kamu datang kesini, hanya untuk menghiburku." Naruto tercengir sembari menaikkan alis kanannya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Naruto-kun geer nih," Mendengar itu, Naruto ikut tergelak.

"Yah, sebut saja firasat seorang _istri_ dan _ibu_." Ucap Hinata, yang kemudian menutup pintu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Hinata.."

Ya, pikirannya kembali tenang ketika istrinya datang untuk menghiburnya. Saat Boruto kembali, Naruto akan berbicara empat mata dengannya. Sebut saja, " _Father-Son_ _Talk_ ". Ya, saat Boruto kembali dari misinya, Naruto akan _ada_ disana untuk menyambutnya.

Itu pun kalau Boruto berhasil kembali ke desa.

[]

* * *

 **semi-hiatus**

 **-kyuutachhi sign out-**


End file.
